Happiness
by doc boy
Summary: This story shows Kero's perspective of Sakura trying to cope with her feelings for Syaoran Kun. And with luck, help her realize them...


Happiness

I do not own card captor Sakura

It's hard to believe it was finally over. She defeated Eriol and transformed the last cards. But something was different now. After she came back from school she ran into her room and buried her head in her pillow.

"Oh, Sakura. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kero asked.

"I'm fine", came her muffled voice from the pillow.

"You've been acting strangely since yesterday. What's going on?"

 _"I… I love you, Sakura…"_ his words echoed her head.

 _"I like Syaoran Kun a lot too. But is it because we're friends? I don't think so… and it's not the same way I feel about Yukito… what is this feeling?"_ she sobbed, making Kero more concerned.

That night Sakura couldn't sleep. Sensing her sadness Kero felt sorry for her. He hated seeing her sad which made him sad. He could tell she was lonely and he felt lonely and he hated being sad and lonely. After a while he heard her crying. He flied out of his drawer and looked at her.

"Sakura Chan, please tell me what's wrong",

She didn't answer.

"Is it about Yukito San?"

She shook her head.

"Then what?"

After a short pause she answered.

"Syaoran Kun…" she said softly.

"What about him?"

"He said… he said he loves me… and I don't know how to respond to that…" she said and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kero Chun flew closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura Chan, I may not be an expert on these things and I may not like him but one thing I do know that he likes you. A lot…"

"I like him too. I really do. But I don't know if I like him that way…"

"You'll have to figure it out. In the meantime try to get some sleep okay? I hate to see you so miserable…" he said and raised the blanket over her. He then hugged her cheek and she returned the gesture by wrapping her hand around him.

"Thanks Kero Chun"

"You're welcome. Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

"Okay…" she said softly as he returned to bed and she went to sleep.

That night, she dreamed that she met Syaoran in the park and told him she loves him back. She placed her hand on his and they got lost in each other's eyes. They moved closer and shared a small soft kiss. When they parted Sakura noticed she was wearing a bride dress and he was wearing a tuxedo. Feeling truly happy she shed a tear as she took her beloved's hand and walked down the aisle. They just walked through the door to the church when she was brought back to reality.

She jumped when she heard her alarm clock go off. When she realized it was just a dream and wined and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why do the best things have to be a dream?..." she muttered and sighed.

 _"I have to tell him… I know I love him. He means everything to me…"_ she said and got up. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. It was Sunday and school was out. She picked up her phone and dialed Syaoran's number. The beep tone went for a few seconds before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Um… Syaoran Kun, it's me"

"Yeah, hi" he said nervously.

"Listen I want to talk to you. Can we meet up?"

Li paused for a minute.

"Yeah. I'll be in the park. I'll see you there in a half an hour",

"Okay", she said and hung up. Suddenly the drawer opened and Kero popped out.

"Sakura it's Sunday. What are you doing up so early?"

'I just spoke to Syaoran",

"And?"

"I figured out how I felt about him and I'm gonna go tell him", Kero smiled and floated out to face her.

"That's good Sakura. I'm happy for you",

"Thank you Kero Chun", he smiled and picked up something from her desk.

"Here. Wear these" he said and gave her a pair of ribbons for her hair.

"Hoe?"

"Trust me, he's gonna like it. They make him blush. I've seen in it",

"Kero Chun…" she smiled and hugged the little creature and then did something she's never done before. She kissed him on the side of his head. Kero smiled and rubbed the side of his head shyly.

"No go on. Go get him", he encouraged her.

"Yes", she said and walked out. Kero floated in front of the window as he watched her run out of the house.

"She's in love…" he muttered and flew back into his drawer and back to sleep.

Sakura arrived at the park shortly before Syaoran did. They sat together on the bench in an awkward silence.

"Syaoran Kun…" she began.

"I thought about what you said earlier…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to give you my answer. But the one I love most is you, Syaoran Kun…" she said and looked at him nervously. He smiled.

"Me too, Sakura…" he said and they both smiled. Just like in her dream they leaned in for a kiss, and just like in her dream it felt like heaven. Their lips pressed tenderly but sweetly never wanting to let go. But after a few seconds they had to breathe so they sat in each other's embrace.

 _"Maybe not all best things are dreams after all…"_ she thought happily as she rested in the arms of the one she loved most…

End…

Well there's another cute fluffy one. Hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
